1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a slide valve element of the type used in faucets to regulate the mixture ratio and/or the volume of fluids and particularly to an improved noise reduced slide valve.
Faucets of the type in which the invention may be employed typically have a valve body formed with a pair of passages arranged for connection to hot and cold water lines. A third passage is arranged to communicate with a spout on the like for the valve discharge. A mixing valve within the valve body comprises a valve seat fixed within the body and a slide valve positioned in sliding engagement with a surface of the valve seat. The valve seat has two inlet apertures in communication with the hot and cold water passages and a third outlet aperture in communication with the outlet passage. The slide valve has a flow channel recess or overflow passage in its surface arranged so that movement of the slide valve controls communication between the inlet and outlet apertures.
One previously known problem with such valve arrangements is that they are susceptible to the development of noises which may make the faucet commercially unacceptable. Various solutions to this problem have been previously provided. One solution taught by German Patent DT-OS No. 2,356,211 requires securing a flexible element filled with air and screener plates in the overflow passage.
However, this solution is relatively expensive and further, the flexible body filled with air is exposed to solid particles entrained in the water so that functional failure and damage may occur after extended use.
Another solution taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,482 utilizes a plurality of overlapping screens disposed within the flow channel recess.
This solution requires additional assembly steps and therefore also appears to be relatively expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,264 teaches a noise reducing arrangement for a slide valve similar to that of the present invention. The noise reducing arrangement of this patent entails forming a plurality of ridges in the side-walls of the flow channel recess.